


The Truth

by TimelessEmpire



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, F/M, Sad, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessEmpire/pseuds/TimelessEmpire
Summary: The last thing Chloe ever said to Max. Im sorry for the crappy writing and the abrupt ending but if you enjoyed it leave a comment.





	The Truth

Dear Max,

Sometimes life isn't fair and when it's not it sometimes make you wanna give up. And some people do. Like me. I'm sorry I gave up and I'm sorry I can't be there for you anymore. I know this seems selfish and you gave a better perspective of life and for a while I was happy. Untill I was not.

I know I've been gone for 2 weeks and you probably won't read this for another couple of days. I know you probably want an explanation so here I go. I'm sorry but everything was too much. From you coming back after 5 years to the storm and finally you losing your...'special' ability. I couldn't live with or take the pressure any more.

You have given me a beautiful 3 more years and I could not tell you how happy I've been since then. The thing is I haven't told you this but the dreams came back. A year ago. I know I should of told you but I couldn't. You tried to help me the best way you could and it almost worked. But almost is never enough.

They're so vivid now that I can feel everthing. The wind in my hair, the rain and mud on my skin and HER screams and crys for help. I should of done more. I should of been there with her. It should have been me. I wasn't there when she needed me the most. I remember when we found her and even in death how beautiful she looked. I know that sounds crazy but that's just because I am.

I know this letter is long so let me wrap it up. I just want you to know I love you so much it hurts everytime I even think of you. Everytime I saw you wake up to the minute you fell asleep I just kept falling harder and harder. So hard I physicaly felt it. Evertime you laughed it sent chills down my spine. Everytime we made love I felt as if we were one. Please just know that I will always love you.

~~~~~Love your bestfriend, partner in time, soul mate Chloe Price

Max Pov

Her body was found in her truck. A bottle of my PTSD pills from the memorys of the storm and....yeah.

I look down at the cold stone in front of me while I read the letter for the 100th time.

"Goodbye my blue haired angle." I whisper for the last time.

Before I left I swore I heard "Goodbye my time princess." But it was so faint I think I'm just hearing things.

~~~£~~~£ Later~~~£~~~£

"Max!" My husband shouts at me with a huge smile when I come home.

"Mommy?!" My daughter calls to me before jumping into my arms.

"Hello Elizibeth" I state to my daughter with a smile.


End file.
